Le bébé
by Thruma
Summary: Harm et Mac sont mariés et apprennent à vivre ensemble.


Titre: Le bébé 

Le bébé

by [Thruma][1]

09.12 EST (1412 ZULU)

Samedi, 

Appartement des Rabbs,

Washington D.C.

« Sarah ? Ca va ? Tu as un problème ? Je peux t'aider ? », le Lt. Commander Harmon David Rabb JR se tenait devant la salle de bains. Il avait entendu quelques bruits venant de sa femme, le Lt. Colonel Sarah Catherine Rabb-MacKenzie, qui était derrière la porte fermée. 

« Non, Harm. Ca va, je suis seulement un peu malade. » elle lui répondit quand elle sortit. Sarah fit une bise sur la bouche de Harm et dit : « Je suis okay, sûr ! Tu ne dois pas te faire du souci ! ».

Mais Harm n'arrêta pas d'être inquiet pour elle. « Chérie, c'est la septième fois que tu es malade le matin. Je veux que tu ailles voir un docteur s'il te plaît ! ».

« Bon », soupira-t-elle, « je vais y aller après le petit déjeuner, si ça te fait plaisir ».

Harm commença à rire : « vous les Marines ! C'est clair ! Vous ne pouvez pas vivre sans 

manger ! D'accord, tout de suite le petit déjeuner pour un Marine très, très affamé ». Il la dirigea vers la cuisine où il avait préparé le petit déjeuner quand elle était dans la salle de bains.

Sans s'arrêter de rire ni d'être heureux, les Rabbs commencèrent à manger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10.00 EST (1500 ZULU)

Samedi, 

Appartement des Rabbs,

Washington D.C.

Pendant que Sarah se préparait pour aller chez le docteur, Harm faisait la vaisselle. Il chantait une vieille chanson des Beatles.

« Harm, j'y vais maintenant, d'accord ? », sa femme l'interrompit.

Il se tourna vers Sarah et dit : « D'accord et fais attention, s'il te plaît ! ». Harm enlaça son épouse et l'embrassa.

Sarah lui rendit sa bise, puis elle quitta l'appartement.

Pendant que le Colonel était chez le docteur, Harm nettoya toute la maison.

Une heure plus tard

Dès qu'il entendit Sarah devant la porte de la maison Harm vint pour lui ouvrir.

« Salut, chérie ! Ca va ? », il lui fit une bise mais tout à coup il s'arrêta de faire quoi que ce soit. Il vit le visage de sa femme et commença à être nerveux : « Sarah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas malade, hein ? ».

« Non, je ne suis pas malade je suis ... nous attendons ... nous attendons un bébé ! » Incertaine elle regarda son homme sans savoir comment il allait réagir.

Pendant un moment Harm fut choqué. Mais après, pour être sûr qu'il avait bien compris sa femme, il demanda : « tu as dit que tu es enceinte , c'est ça ? Je vais être père ? »

« Oui », elle lui répondit en riant. « Dans 7 mois, notre bébé va naître ! »

« Mais ... mais c'est bien ça ! Oh, Sarah ! Je suis très heureux ! On va être parents ! Sarah, je t'aime, toi et la petite créature dans ton corps. ». Prudemment il mit sa main sur son ventre et l'embrassa.

« Oh, Harm ! Je suis très heureuse que tu sois heureux aussi. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas d'un enfant ! », de petites larmes roulaient sur sa joue.

« Mais Sarah ! Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir un enfant de toi parce que je t'aime plus que toute autre chose. Arrête de pleurer, on doit fêter ça, pas pleurer ! », il embrassa délicatement ses larmes.

« Tu … tu as raison ! Et je t'aime aussi ! » Sarah chuchota.

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout heureux d'avoir un bébé !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

09.45 EST (1445 ZULU)

Lundi, 

Quartier Général du JAG

Falls Church, Virginia

« M'dame, c'est ... super ça ! » dit le Lt. Harriet Sims-Roberts après que Mac lui ait raconté qu'elle et Harm allaient avoir un bébé.

« Oui, je sais, Lt. Je l'ai déjà dit à l'Amiral. Au début il était choqué mais après il était aussi heureux. Harm et moi sommes très, très heureux ! » Mac répondit.

« Vous savez déjà si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? » Harriet voulut savoir.

« Non, on ne sait pas et on ne veut pas savoir avant la naissance. » Mac sourit.

« Ah, oui. C'était la même chose pour Bud et moi. A la naissance, c'était une surprise parce qu'on ne savait pas si c'était un garçon ou une fille. »

« Ehm, Harriet, excusez-moi mais je dois parler avec Harm. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous rencontrer après le déjeuner ? », Mac demanda parce qu'elle avait vu que Harm lui faisait signe qu'il devait lui parler.

« Oui, M'dame. D'accord. Peut-être pourrait-on aller acheter différentes choses pour le bébé ?», proposa-t-elle.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? Je vous téléphone, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Au revoir, M'dame ! » dit Harriet.

« Au revoir, Lt. » répondit Mac, puis elle alla dans le bureau de Harm.

« Hé, salut vous deux ! Ca va ? » Harm demanda et embrassa Mac.

« Nous allons bien, aujourd'hui. » dit-elle. Elle s'asseya, pardon, ils s'asseyèrent devant le bureau de Harm. 

« Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui le Lt. Singer était ici dans mon bureau pour parler avec moi du bébé ? »

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ! », Mac était effrayée.

« Non, elle était ici et a demandé pourquoi nous, toi et moi, avions fait un bébé ensemble. J'ai répondu que nous nous aimions. Elle a dit que c'était faux parce qu'elle m'aime et toi pas. Je lui ai répondu qu'elle devait quitter le bureau. Et elle est allée ... elle est allée dans le bureau de l'amiral et elle s'est plainte. L'Amiral était heureux mais il ne l'a pas dit. C'est ça que je voulais te dire. », il enlaça son épouse. « Je t'aime, Sarah ! »

« Je t'aime aussi, Harm ! »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

17.58 EST (2258 ZULU)

7 mois plus tard 

L'hôpital à Washington D.C.

Le Colonel MacKenzie en était à ses dernières contractions. Harm tenait la main de Sarah. 

Les autres du JAG étaient dehors, attendant la naissance du premier bébé de la famille Rabb.

Dans la salle de travail, Sarah jetait des cris en même temps qu'elle poussait.

Harm a dit : « Ca va, Sarah. Tu es un Marine, tu vas y arriver ! »

« Non, je ... je n'y arrive pas, Harm ! Aide-moi, s'il te plaît ! »

« Je suis là, Sarah. Tout va bien. Une dernière poussée et ... voilà, le bébé ! » Harm sourit.

Mac fit de même quand le docteur porta le bébé à son sein. Heureuse et épuisé elle regardait Harm qui embrassa son épouse et le bébé.

Une heure après, le reste du JAG (Chegwidden, Bud, Harriet, Galindez et Tiner) étaient déjà là avec pleins de petits cadeaux et félicitaient la famille Rabb.

Sarah et Harm se sentaient les humains les plus heureux du monde avec « Little Rabb » !

~~~~~~~~~~

Fin

~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Encore une information d'auteur:

Je n'ai pas dit si le bébé de Mac et Harm est un garçon ou une fille. C'est à vous de choisir ! J'espère que vous aimez ma première fanfic française !

   [1]: mailto:MegHarmMac@aol.com



End file.
